


Voltron Meets Ouran

by tbehartoo



Series: Voltron meets Ouran [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But let's be clear, Everyone gets mentioned but didn't feel that tagging them all was playing fair, Gen, I'm going to mess that up somewhere along the line, This might just be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, What do I know?, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Pidge Gunderson and Haruhi Fujioka have something in common, maybe even more than they knew.





	1. Something in Common

Pidge Gunderson was sitting in a noodle house in Japan. Well it looked like a lot like Japan, but like late 20th century or early 21st century Japan not the Japan that they left back on Earth. They were waiting for the rest of the paladins to join them. They had all gone their separate ways agreeing to meet back here for lunch. Lance and Hunk had practically frog marched Keith to experience “a genuine bath house like in all the animes Keith!” and Shiro had gotten so lost in looking at the architecture that they had finally ditched him for somewhere relatively quiet. The fact that they were sitting alone at the only unoccupied table in the bustling noodle shop and finding it relatively peaceful said so much about what they had been through lately.

“Excuse me,” a voice suddenly broke into Pidge’s awareness, “Do you mind if I sit here while I wait for … someone to figure out that I’m even missing?” the young person asked.

“Be my guest,” Pidge replied. “I’m just waiting for my friends, too.”

Pidge would be the first to admit that they didn’t really care for small talk, but they were always curious about the planets they visited and this one was fascinating, being so earth-like and all.

“So, who are you waiting for?” Pidge finally decided to ask.

“Oh some annoying guys from my school.” 

That was the not what they expected to hear. 

“They’re really good guys at heart, but you have to get to know them and see them for who they are, not the show they always put on.” The unknown person smiled and added, “You know what I mean?”

Pidge nodded. “Yeah one of the friends I’m waiting for was a lot like that.” They stopped to think. “Actually, I think there’s at least two of them that are like that...really Hunk is the only one that is truly who he is all the time.”

“You have a friend named Hunk?” was the astonished reply.

“Yes?”

“Is he cute?” At the blank look on Pidge’s face they clarified, “You know...” they snickered, “hunky?”

Pidge processed this for a minute before quietly chuckling. “Well, he is handsome, but not traditionally? He’s tall and strong, smart, too, but he’s also…” ‘How to describe him to this stranger?’ “I guess you could say he's quiet, looks soft, and he has a kind heart, but you could never find a better friend and he is a mama bear when his friends are being threatened.”

“Oh that sounds a lot like Mori...or maybe Honey,” the other person said thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry,” Pidge said with a little snark in their voice, “You have a friend named Honey and you were questioning my friend Hunk?”

The stranger just laughed. “I guess you’re right,” there was another chuckle, “Both our friends live up to their names. Honey is absolutely the sweetest boy you’ll ever meet...unless you interrupt his nap,” they shuddered.

“Oh? Does he throw a fit when his beauty sleep is interrupted?” Pidge asked. “Lance is a lot like that.”

“Oh, Honey doesn’t need beauty sleep, but he does need his nap.” 

There was a pause as they both looked to see who was coming through the door. Neither one seemed to recognize the woman.

“So, what is your friend Lance like?”

“Well, he’s...highly enthusiastic about certain things, but mostly about Lance.”

“That's Tamaki, alright,” was a quiet mutter.

“And he has a talent for getting into situations that only he could possibly get into, but that the rest of us then have to work to get him out of,” Pidge said.

“That is totally Tamaki!” Pidge’s neighbor proclaimed.

“So, do you have anyone else you're waiting for?” Pidge asked. “I have a feeling we have a lot more in common.”

The person sitting across from Pidge grinned. “Well there's Kyoya. He's really the one in charge, though it's Tamaki that is supposed to be the leader of our group.”

“Is he the silent, keep his cool under any situation type?”

The surprised look on their face told Pidge they'd guessed correctly. 

“How did you know?”

“We have one of those, too” they answered. “It wouldn't surprise me if Shiro and Kyoya ended up swapping Lance-Tamaki wrangling tips.” Pidge suddenly leaned forward. “So who's your cool, secret imp guy?” 

“Uh, well, we actually have two that are more like mischievous devils than cool guys. They're twin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru.” They looked back at Pidge. “You?”

“That would be Keith, but he's more cool and less practical joker.”

The two sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly there was a disturbance near the door.

“Move out of the way, peasant!” a voice Pidge recognized immediately.

“Lance, you can’t go around calling people peasants just because you found that money on the street!”

“Excuse me, but I don’t think you realize you’re talking to members of the Suoh and Ootori clans,” a calm voice said.

“And why would that mean anything to me?”

“Lance!”

“It would mean that you are insulting the people that basically own not just this town but the entire country,” a childlike voice replied.

“Well I’m a paladin of…” there was the sound of a hand clamping itself across a face.

“We’re so sorry for our friend’s rudeness,” Pidge heard Hunk saying. “Please forgive his impulsive behavior.”

“And his stupidity,” the testy voice of Keith chimed in.

There was a breath before another voice said, “What’s going on here? Hunk why are you…” There was a sigh. “What did Lance do now?”

Eventually things were smoothed over and both parties made their way to the table where Pidge and the stranger sat. Since no other tables had become available they all sat together, being in awe when Pidge and the stranger started addressing members of the other party by their names before being introduced.

After lunch had been eaten and paid for, mostly by Lance, but before they parted ways Pidge slipped a small communicator into her new friend’s hand.

“You know, you’re not the only one in this kind of a situation,” Pidge said quietly. “I don’t know how long we’ll be here, but if, you know, you ever need to talk to someone that’ll understand what you’re going through just give me a call, or send a message in any case.”

There was a moment while the device was looked over. Pidge showed the new owner how it worked and they sent an experimental text back and forth.

“Thanks Pidge,” there was a smile. “I’ll certainly be giving you a call.”

Pidge stood as the paladins got ready to return back to the castle. “I hope you do, Haruhi. After all,” they flashed a grin, “We girls have to stick together!”


	2. Then Some Dumb Boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that your life can be going along perfectly fine, but then some dumb boy messes things up for you? Haruhi and Pidge compare notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you could figure this out but-  
> P: is Pidge  
> H: is Haruhi
> 
> Their respective gangs are just trouble

H: Pidge  
H: Pidge…  
H: Piiiiiiiidge  
H: Pidge, pick up  
H: Pidge, I know you’re seeing these  
H: this thing shows if you’ve so much as glanced at it you know

P: Sorry, hands were full and I didn’t want to use voice to type in front of Hunk

H: Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time?

P: It depends.   
P: If you’re a malfunctioning goo machine with a fried Altean motherboard-  
P: it’s a very, bad time  
P: If you’re a friend who needs to vent  
P: Perfect timing!

H: These damn rich kids are giving me hives

P: Literally?

H: No, but hives would be preferable

P: What happened?

H: I was sent to do the shopping and given a list

P: ...  
P: Is that all?

H: Sorry, got a text from Brainless about tomorrow

P: How is Tamaki?

H: Same as usual

P: You have my deepest sympathies  
P: Soooooo what happened today?

H: Ok, so I went to the store on my way to school  
H: This is the grocery store I go to all the time  
H: So it’s stuff I’m used to, okay?  
H: Important for the story

P: Got it. Please continue

H: One of the items on the list was coffee  
H: I get the cheapest one because it’s what you do right?

P: Of course

H: Sunshine sees it and starts going on and on about commoners’ coffee  
H: Apparently he’s never had instant coffee before

P: Ah, instant coffee…  
P: Tastes like mud but it gives you the buzz

H: Exactly!  
H: Thank you!

P: So what did Tamaki do with the peasant coffee

H: Commoner coffee

P: Same difference

H: To him? Yeah  
H: He had me “prepare it” for him to taste  
H: Like it was the biggest production for me to mix water and coffee granules together

P: What did he think of it?

H: Who knows? I don’t think he even tried it  
H: He spent the next 20 minutes offering to let the reluctant girls drink it from his lips  
H: They’d “faint” at the thought and he’d have to give them  
H: mouth 2 mouth  
H: Which caused more “fainting”

P: Gross

H: Yeah  
H: The day kind of went downhill from there

P: Sometimes it’s the little things I miss the most   
P: Like instant coffee  
P: Working food goo machines  
P: Then some dumb boy has to come in and mess it up permanently for me

H: Haven’t had any luck then?

P: Nah, it was a long shot in the first place  
P: Hunk will be heartbroken  
P: Maybe Coran, too

H: No one else?

P: lol  
P: No

H: What happened?

P: I don’t know for sure  
P: the guilty parties aren’t saying anything  
P: but I’m 99.9% sure Lance was involved

H: sounds about right  
H: Hey, my dad’s home. I’ve gotta go

P: Okay.  
P: Hope tomorrow’s better

H: Thanks, but that’ll only happen if Tamaki’s out sick  
H: …  
H: maybe

P: lol- good night

H: Night!

*** *** ***

P: The next time Keith comes to me for a little help with something you are to remind me that I will never, ever, ever help him again!!!  
P: And he OWES ME!!!!!!

H: uh, hi  
H: what happened

P: Not much

H: you seem pretty upset for not much happening

P: that's because I was in an UNNECESSARY fight for my life!  
P: and it's ALL KEITH'S FAULT!!!

H: What did he ask you to do???

P: just some erasing of the castle’s video feeds  
P: And disconnecting the alarm system in the  
P: training room- child’s play really

H: why were you erasing the castle’s video feed?  
H: as well as the alarm system?

P: Because I needed to make sure that no one had proof that Keith  
P: is a rotten  
P: no good  
P: evil  
P: PRANKSTER!  
P: he even got me!  
P: I'll never live it down if Matt finds out

P: I did keep a copy of the feeds for my files though

H: What did Keith do? -_-

P: First of all he’s been talking about “space ghosts” for the last two weeks  
P: He kept shying away from shadows  
P: And walking into our rooms in the early hours  
P: Saying that he was following a noise

H: Sounds suspiciously like Hikaru and Kaoru! ^_^ Lol!  
H: Maybe Tamaki! Lol! ^-^

P: Probably. Wouldn’t put it past them.  
P: I doubt Tamaki has the stamina to sustain this level of pranking  
P: anyway…  
P: We all just thought it was the Galra coming out in Keith  
P: But Coran and Allura said they’ve never seen anything like this  
P: So we had no idea what was going on  
P: And everyone started getting a little jumpy.  
P: So finally this morning  
P: He walks in here and says that he needs a “little favor”

H: This isn’t going to end well.

P: You are so right  
P: Apparently he spent the twenty minutes I bought him  
P: Going into the controls of the training simulator  
P: and just crossing every wire he could find  
P: Unplugging parts   
P: and making a general mess of the controls

H: Sounds like Honey when he’s hyper.

P: lol  
P: I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah

H: He's literally bouncing off walls when he's had too much sugar.   
H: He's got a major sweet tooth.

P: Keith doesn't have that excuse  
P: So, I was watching him but all I could see was that he spent some time under the controls  
P: I didn't know he'd gone quiznacking crazy under there

H: What happens after that?  
H: I need to know!

P: Thankfully we all were down there with our bayards and full armor because everything went haywire  
P: the invisible walls went up and down randomly  
P: with Hunk on top of one!

H: Poor Hunk!  
H: I wish I could've seen that!

P: I'll try to send you the video   
P: Lance was running around yelling about space ghosts  
P: while being chased by one of the fighting droids set to about 20  
P: which left Shiro trying to assess the greatest threat   
P: and I was trying to decide whether or not to help the pack of crazed bots attacking Keith

H: Why should you?   
H: He's the one who turned the fighting droids up to about 20

P: Exactly!   
P: We nearly DIED because of Keith's prank!!!

H: Well, now Keith learned his lesson.  
H: Never set a Battle Droid up that high!

P: Oh Keith learned a lesson  
P: and I plan on teaching him another one  
P: he has to include me completely on any other pranks involving tech because otherwise we could die!

H: Isn't that a bit much? 

P: that is actually an understatement.  
P: which is something that I will be discussing with Keith very soon

H: oh! really?

P: yeah. I've got to teach him it's hard to laugh when you're being frozen in the vacuum of space  
P: It's just lucky for us that Allura’s magic was able to shut everything down

H: I am so glad that you and the rest got out of there safely!  
H: I wouldn't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't made it out!

P: aw, thanks!   
P: but I wouldn't say we all got out safely

H: What do you mean? Who didn't make it out?!

P: *snickers*  
P: Well if I happened to be between Lance and Keith when the lights went out  
P: and I accidentally staggered into each of them   
P: and my bayard just happened to still be on   
P: because who knew if the drones were coming back?!  
P: and I just happened to use my bayard on both of them… maybe a little more on Keith  
P: *shrugs* what can I say?

H: *giggles* I can't believe you actually did that!  
H: I wish I had your bayard to use on both Hikaru and Kaoru  
H: I would like to shock those two troublemakers at times! Lol!

P: LOL! maybe next time we visit I can let you borrow mine for a bit   
P: Oh gotta go. Hunk says Coran needs me to help them fix the simulator

H: Ok! Can't wait to see or talk/text you next time!  
H: I need to get going, too. We have some customers that just walked in the host club! I’d better go help Tamaki. He always needs my help! Ttyl!

P: Alright! Later!

**Author's Note:**

> My niece said that Pidge and Haruhi should meet because they have so much in common, being the only girl surrounded by a bunch of boys. My brain wouldn't let go of the idea. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
